In recent years, high frequency driving methods for liquid crystal display devices have been researched in pursuit of improvements in video display performance and higher display resolutions. However, the liquid crystal display panels used in conventional liquid crystal display devices suffer from parasitic capacitance, which can result in distortion of display signals. As a result, a high enough driving frequency cannot be achieved in these conventional liquid crystal display devices. Several technologies that aim to combat these problems by reducing the capacitance formed at the intersections between the scanning lines and the signal lines in such devices have been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which a film made from a spin-on glass (SOG) material is formed between the scanning lines and the signal lines.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a relief printing plate for use in production of an organic electroluminescent display, for example. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, a photolithography method in which a photosensitive resin is used for the resin material is used to produce a relief printing plate. The manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Document 2 (see FIG. 15) includes: forming a photocurable photosensitive resin layer 202 on a base material 200; forming a light diffusing layer 201 on top of the photosensitive resin layer 202; exposing the photosensitive resin layer 202 to light that first passes through the light diffusing layer 201; and developing the photosensitive resin layer 202 to remove the unexposed portions 202a. In the exposure step, a photomask 206 in which light-shielding portions 205 are patterned on a mask base material 204 is used. In the exposure step, the relief printing plate is proximity-exposed using the photomask 206. Light passes through light-transmitting portions of the photomask 206 in which the light-shielding portions 205 are not formed. This transmitted light is then diffused by fine light-diffusing particles contained in the light diffusing layer 201. As a result, the photosensitive resin layer 202 is exposed to light not only from the vertical direction but also from a slanted direction. Therefore, the photocured portions 202b of the photosensitive resin layer 202 can be formed in a pattern of forward-tapered protrusions according to the pattern used for the light-shielding portions 205 of the photomask 206. Furthermore, when the photomask 206 is removed, the relief printing plate is developed to remove the uncured unexposed portions 202a of the photosensitive resin layer 202, which were not exposed to light during the exposure step. In this way, a relief printing plate with a pattern of forward-tapered protrusions that widen towards the base material 200 is produced. Moreover, the angle of inclination θ of the protrusions with respect to the surface of the base material 200 is controlled by adjusting the concentration and the particle diameter of the fine light-diffusing particles in the light diffusing layer 201.